


Take Off Your Shoes And Rest Your Weary Feet

by RogueAlice_91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arour!Potter, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Potioneer!Malfoy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a hard day at work to find Draco napping on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Shoes And Rest Your Weary Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon who was nice enough to comply with my plea for prompts. They wanted a fluffy Drarry that was post-Hogwarts and in spite of the drabble-like quality I hope I gave them that. Enjoy.

Harry sighed as he wrenched open the door to the flat. Tugging off his Arour robes, he stumbled down the hall, leaving a trail of cloth in his wake. Barely registering anything else in his haste to lay down he missed the now cold cup of tea on the kitchen counter. Harry blearily rubbed his eyes as he went into the bedroom, not really noticing that the door had been ajar.

With a tired smile he flopped down in the bed causing the other occupant to raise up his blond head, hair uncharacteristically mussed. Draco Malfoy huffed at Harry’s blatant disregard for anyone’s sleep but his and rolled over to his lover. “Tough day?” he asked, quirking a slim blond brow and reached out to rub the back of Harry’s neck when the other groaned.

“You have no idea. First Kingsley had me do all this paperwork that I had forgotten to do yesterday and then there was this random raid that I wasn't even on call for but the team leader wanted the sainted Harry fucking Potter to help out and sometimes I just hate my job!” he groused, eyes flashing by the end of the rant. Harry turned and buried his face in Draco’s neck, breathing in the scent of potions that always clung to him like a shroud.

` Draco hummed and slipped his arms around Harry. “Tomorrow you should talk to Kingsley and tell him what the team leader did. The paperwork thing is all your fault though. I told you I could have waited until later to go to dinner last night. It wasn't so important that you had to miss finishing up reports.” The blond’s tone would have sounded bored to anyone else but Harry who could detect an undercurrent of happiness that Harry had begged off early the previous day.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the still pale skin of his lover’s throat and closed his eyes. “Hmmm. Less talking, more sleep.” He muttered and shivered as Draco’s breath ghosted by his ear as the blond chuckled. Harry was working his way to sleep again when his bed mate spoke. “I made you tea you know…though it’s probably cold by now.”

The brunet huffed and mumbled an apology for being so late but fell asleep before he could do anything to make amends. Draco looked at the top of Harry’s wild hair and shook his head. “If I didn't love you so much…” he said to the sleeping man who simply snuggled closer to the blond. Draco relaxed at the weight of Harry on his chest and let his eyes close. After all, one could always make more tea.


End file.
